


The Possibility Of Us

by noobytommo



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate AU, based on The Giver movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noobytommo/pseuds/noobytommo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU in which the humans are born with this strange sense of colorless vision. Humans will see the world in black and white, not until they find their soulmate and share their first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in no way Australian/American/British because well I'm from Asia. That also means that English isn't my first language so if ever you see some mistakes in grammar or spellings, please feel free to correct me. This fic was based on the movie 'The Giver' but this is set in present so no futuristic stuff. This is the first chapter so i hope you like it :)

Ashton was never really keen into finding his soulmate. He has friends he should be thankful for. He has a good family in which a typical Aussie guy should have. His mother used to tell him that when he found his soulmate, different colors would flood his visions and the world will be a beautiful place. Ashton doesn’t believe that. He thinks that other colors will complicate everything.

He likes the way his apple is a little darker color than his bread. He loves the way his skin is a little shade brighter than his hair. He loves the simplicity of this world.

Being a college student now currently 20, Ashton is taking English major. He is enrolled to the nearest university in their town. Today is a typical day for him, his friend Michael who’s taking up Math major is sitting with him. They are sitting in the outside park of the campus. On days like this, Michael would tell Ashton how happy he is to have found his soulmate. Ashton just nods and pretends he is interested. He doesn’t have the heart to tell him otherwise. He’s telling Ashton about his soulmate, Calum who is a brunette kid with a foreign heritage.

“We went on a date yesterday. He really loves coffee, I think it’s disgusting though.” Ashton nods.

“So what color does your hair have today?” Michael looked at him with a smile.

“Oh you’ve noticed.” He started playing with strands of it. Ashton did notice that his hair is a shade darker that it was yesterday. So he assumed that Michael must have dyed it.

“It’s red.” He smiled. Ashton couldn’t care less. He doesn’t understand the concept of colors anyways. They’re all just a different shades.

Michael had this obsession since the first time his visions changed. He got obsessed with different colors that he started dying his hair, every few months.

“Don’t worry Ashton, you will understand all of this once you meet the love of your life.” Michael put his arm around his shoulders. Ashton just snorted at that.

-

Michael left after that because his classes are about to start in almost 10 minutes. Ashton also chose that moment to stand up and go to the library. It took him a minute or two before his visions suddenly blurred. There’s this pounding pain in his head and he puckered his eyes in pain. He tried opening them a bit and suddenly everything looks _different_. He blinked a few more times and the colors disappeared. Michael is supporting him now and looking at him with a smile on his face. He must have ran all the way back.

“What are you smiling at?” Ashton asked.

“They’re here.” Michael answered.

“Who’s here?” Ashton asked him confused.

“You had like a shift in vision isn’t it? That’s the first sign.” Now Ashton is really confused. What does them being here had to do with his – oh. Then it all clicked. He can’t believe it for a moment but he heard it somewhere. Ashton is near with his so called soulmate that he’s supposed to spend the rest of his life with, and love them for eternity. Now he’s being dramatic.

“One of them is your soulmate Ash.” Ashton looked around. There are like hundreds of students in the park and finding a one person can be difficult.

“Yeah but there are like hundreds of them.” His friend just smiled at him.

“You will meet them soon, you’ll see.” Michael told him. He got up quickly when he remember he had classes to attend. Ashton was left there comprehending what happened. He scanned the area one more time. If Michael was right, one of them is his soulmate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part guys :) Enjoy!

It’s been two days since the first sign appeared and Ashton cannot concentrate. He was attending one of his afternoon classes and his thoughts kept wandering. He wants to know who this soulmate is and he’s dying with frustration. Ashton doodled random shapes on his notes while staring at his watch. He tried to focus but he fails. He can’t afford distractions when he’s determined to graduate. Ashton took a glance at his professor who is currently discussing about the poetries made by famous English writers. He forced himself to focus on Othello a poem by Shakespeare but his mind won’t listen. The one and a half hour lecture was finally finished and Ashton pulled his things. He was halfway from the exit when he heard some talked behind him.

“You seem to be distracted Mr. Irwin.” Ashton turned around to find his professor staring at him. He bowed his head down and smiled quickly. This man is his favorite teacher. He helped Ashton with his poetry when he was talking his elective. To be honest Ashton didn’t enjoy poetry that much, but this old professor became his friend, and he’s thankful for that.

“I’m so sorry Mr. Buckley, I was just thinking about things.” The old man frowned.

“Is there anything I can help?” Ashton shook his head and returned a smile.

“Thank you sir but I really am fine.” Mr. Buckley nodded and walked out.

“Be sure to focus next time Mr. Irwin, or else there will be consequences.” He shook his head and headed down the hallway muttering, “Young men these days.”

Ashton pulled out his phone sending a text to Michael.

**_hey mikey, done with class wanna hangout? – Ash_ **

_sure, go to my place I’m with calum. – M_

**_i’m not gonna watch you two fuck._ **

_or you could just join us *winks*_

**_ew! In your dreams asshole._ **

_prick, just get your ass in here._

He ran towards his car because the rain started to pour down. The weather reports are wrong, nothing new. Ashton took a drive towards Michael’s apartment. It took him fifteen minutes before he reached the apartment and parked his car nearby. The place looks decent, there’s a coffee shop nearby and an old boutique somewhere. The building itself looks decently normal. He knocked on the door a few times before it opened, revealing a wide grinned Michael.

“Took you long enough.”

“It was raining outside.” He pulled off his jacket hanging it on the nearby couch.

“We’re playing fifa come here!” Calum shouted from the floor, controller on his hand while the other one is holding a pizza.

Ashton moved and joined them. He sat on the couch and played with his phone, scrolling randomly and changing settings. Third wheeling at its finest you see.

“So you know, Ashton here got his first sign.” Michael told Calum.

“Is that so?” Calum is now facing Ashton with a wide grin. Ashton just stared back at the brunette kid.

“Yeah.” Calum frowned in confusion.

“You don’t seem to be that excited about it.” Ashton sighed because he gets that a lot.

“I’m feeling neutral about it, I’m neither happy nor sad.” Calum nodded in understanding.

“Don’t worry Ash you’ll get laid in no time.” Michael smirked. Ashton then kicked Michael earning a grunt.

The two continued playing when Calum offered Ashton to switch with him. Ashton declined politely and decided to stay where he is. He continued to eat pizza and while his two friends played together. He sat there observing. The way Calum smiles at Michael for no particular reasons. The way Michael wraps his hand around the brunette’s body. The sweet glances they share. Maybe Ashton is envious. He wants to experience these things, but he’s not gonna admit that. They ended up playing truth or dare and getting a huge hickey on his neck wasn’t a part of the plan.

Ashton decided to go home after that. It was a long drive and the stop lights are currently on red, or that’s what he thought because he can’t see the colors. He was waiting for the go sign when his visions got fuzzy again. He closed his eyes a bit to calm himself. There’s a man on his peripheral vision who fell from his skateboard. He must have lost balance on the pavement. The man stood up and studied his environment. Later then left and so does the _shift_. Ashton gripped the steering wheel as his visions turned back to black and white. He made a long sigh and then drove straight home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! This is the third chapter. I hope you're still with me. Enjoy :)
> 
> I am in no way Australian/American/British because well I'm from Asia. That also means that English isn't my first language so if ever you see some mistakes in grammar or spellings, please feel free to correct me.

Stupid as he thinks he is, Ashton now desperately wanna meet his soulmate. It’s been three weeks since the second shift and things remained silent. He wanted relief from his growing frustration, but he wanna be subtle about it. Ashton made a plan on his head that might work. He walked around the campus hoping to find another sign. He began going to places he hasn’t been before, walking near the secluded rooms thinking that maybe his soulmate fancy those places.

Ashton continued the search until he reached the back of the school. He felt a trickle of sweat run down his cheeks as he sat on a nearby bench placed on the side. His legs are sore from walking. The area looks like a place where the rebellious kids usually hang out. There a thrown cigarette sticks all over the ground while spray paints and murals covered the wall. He was pulled out of his reverie when his phone vibrated from his pocket. Ashton began laughing at that. He began laughing at himself because seriously what the heck is he doing here? He was searching for his soulmate and now he’s here on a secluded place where he might be killed and no one will know. He felt pathetic as he opened up the text and sent and quick message to Michael.

Ashton walked away from the place to get to the cafeteria. He was thankful to have no morning classes so he has free time to wander around. Michael was sitting on one of the tables and he quickly joined him.

“How come you’re at school already?” Michael asked looking at Ashton with a frown. He took a bite from his apple.

“I just did something real quick.” He lied brushing it off like it’s no big deal.

“But you look all sweaty and tired, did you jack off somewhere?” That earned Michael a smack on the face but he still managed to smirk.

“No you pervert! I’m not gonna do that at school. Besides I was doing something else.” Ashton mumbled his face still red.

“What did you do to make you go to school early and look tired as hell?” Michael challenged raising his eyebrow.

“I was running errands for a school project.” Ashton lied and yeah he probably can’t tell him that he was hopelessly searching for his soulmate.

“I would’ve bought that if didn’t know you’re lying. Now tell me what did you _really_ do?” Ashton sighed at that. Michael knows when he lies and Ashton himself is a terrible liar, what a perfect combination.

“I was.. I was searching for _them_.” Ashton mumbled his face warming with embarrassment. Michael’s smile grew and he began patting Ashton’s hair.

“About time you admit it. You’re so getting laid soon.” He sang. Ashton smacked his hand away and gave him a glare. Michael shrugged.

“What’s your deal anyway? Why are you so worked out about this whole soulmate thing?” His friend asked. Ashton thought about it for a moment. Why indeed? Maybe because he’s afraid. He never really thought about it before. He felt contented with his life and things go in rhythm. Besides, what if this soulmate turns out to be a distraction rather than help. Ashton took his time to ponder more. On the bright side, it seems like meeting his soulmate also has its benefits. He gets to experience love, but it’s not like he haven’t before. He did date a few people but those only lasted a few weeks. This is different, they’re talking about the person who will love him for eternity. Another thing are the colors, he’ll be able to see them. So why indeed?

“Okay Michael you win. I was afraid about meeting my soulmate, but at the same time I wanna meet them.” Ashton blurted out.

“I’m gonna help you Ashton. Calum and I are gonna help you.” Michael looked at him sincerely.

“Okay.” He doesn’t know what else to say. If finding his soulmate will make things better, it will be worth the try. So he nodded his head in agreement.

“This is gonna be so fun.” Michael clasped his hands together.

Then the search began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah nothing much happened here but I don't wanna rush things. This is sort of a filler, but still i hope you enjoyed it :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, i'm so sorry for the delay. I've been busy with school and I took a test last week. I hope you're still with me though, because I really like writing this fic :)
> 
> Anyways this is the fourth chapter guys. Enjoy :)

Ashton squeezed his eyes shut as he recalled the recent events. He sat on his bed while he’s hugging his legs together. They been doing this for a few minutes Michael and Calum trying to play the detectives while Ashton blurts all the clues to be used for analysis.

“When you had the first sign, you were with me. Did you notice something different? Like did you notice someone acting strange?” Michael asked trying to bring up his detective get up to a whole new level. He is totally an idiot.

“There are hundreds of them remember? How could I notice?” Ashton rolled his eyes.

“Okay now we know that you soulmate, might go to our school.” Michael concluded. He nodded his head a few times as if to show that he’s thinking so hard.

“How about the second sign?” Calum is now the one who spoke.

“I was driving, and I felt dizzy on my way home. The traffic was on stop then.” Ashton remembered that exact moment when he almost got into an accident.

“Did you notice something different?” Ashton shook his head but then something popped up.

“I did.” Ashton said. Both Calum and Michael eyed him excitedly. They are acting really creepy and Ashton felt uncomfortable.

“There was this guy, he fell from his skateboard.” Michael clasped his hand together.

“That’s it! Your soulmate you almost had him.”

Ashton looked at him confused as he furrowed his brows together. “How can you be so sure?”

Michael rolled his eye because Ashton’s head is like a nutshell.

“He fell on his skateboard at the same time you had the shift right?” Ashton nodded.

“Maybe he had the shift too. It caused him to lose balance and fall.” Ashton is now freaking out because Michael has a point. He can now feel the excitement and anticipation in meeting his soulmate.

“You are right.” Ashton said in awe.

Michael and Calum turned their back against Ashton. They are whispering some words that Ashton cannot hear. Ashton stared at his friends. He questioned all his past decisions on how he ended up being with these idiots.

“Ashton, your soulmate is a guy, and he might go on the same school as ours. He uses a skateboard maybe because he doesn’t have his own car.” Michael and Calum told him.

“Stop that you guys creep me out.” Ashton waved his hand dismissively.

“So what are your plans then?” Calum asked him. Ashton questioned himself also. So now what’s next? He should search for him, but he could also let fate make the decisions for him.

“I don’t know.” Ashton whispered. “I know this sounds stupid, but I believe in fate.”

Michael and Calum are now focused on him, picking up on what he’s saying.

“What if the reason we don’t meet is because I’m forcing things. If we’re meant to be together, we would meet eventually.” Ashton said.

“Or you would die alone without a soulmate.” Michael joked. Calum smacked him on the head.

“I think he’s right. Remember when I met you?” The brunette boy asked. Michael nodded and smiled at the memory. The two met when Calum almost hit him with a bike. They had a heated argument at first then the shift took place. They looked at each other wide eyed, no one dared to speak. That’s how the two of them met. The thing is, they both hit it on the first time. They were instantly best friends a week after.

Ashton was quiet for a moment, staring at his lap. He wonders if the boy he saw was really his soulmate. It didn’t surprise him that his soulmate is a boy, he doesn’t mind anyways. Ashton have always known that he’s attracted to both genders so it’s not a big deal for him. Michael must have noticed his silence and he wrapped his arm around his shoulder. But Ashton is getting none of that. He looked at Michael with a determined smile on his face.

“I will find him soon, I can feel it.” Ashton said as he looked at the two guys in front of him.

“Okay.” Michael and Calum nodded.

The following days passed the way they should. Ashton went to class, and he got his enthusiasm back. He’s not that bothered with that soulmate thing unlike the past weeks. Ashton decided to let fate do the work, whether they meet or not, he doesn’t want to interfere. It’s starting to be a hell week for Ashton, they’re now in the middle of the semester so things got piled up. He’s got a lot of assignments and work to study. This is the downside of getting to college he guessed. The extra stress and work. Ashton thought about for a moment what he should’ve been if he didn’t enroll. He always loved to play drums. Back when he was younger, he wanted to form a band and tour around the world. He wants to be known for being a good drummer. But then reality hit his dreams. A drummer can’t form a band on his own. Even his friend Michael who is good at guitars gave up that dream and went for something more stable and achievable. They both decided to end their childhood dreams and go to college. It was hard at first, there will always be a part of him that regrets he didn’t pursue it. But on the bright side, a college degree guarantees him a good paying job.

It’s now the end of the week and Ashton still has a lot of school works to finish. It’s Friday and everyone is either out partying or getting rest for weekends. He chose this time to go to the library. He was greeted by the old librarian Mrs. Worgan. The library is nearly empty so he wandered around easily. He started searching for books he needs and walk halfway in the middle. He pulled out a book Literature and Arts when he noticed a guy. The blonde guy was sat on the floor both arms wrapped around his legs. He must be sleeping. The moment Ashton glanced at him, he felt a wave of strong emotions. Ashton never felt like this before. He walked towards the guy then his visions started to shift. This is _him_. Each step he took towards the guy, new colors flood his visions. He tried to walk straight but his head is pounding, so he tripped. The stack of books he was holding flew up in the air. Ashton fell straight to the sleeping guy, tackling him on the floor. Ashton is now on top of him and his face is flushed with embarrassment. The guy beneath him groaned as he opened his eyes. That’s when everything went completely colorful. The shift stopped and his visions became clear.

After a few months of searching, Ashton finally found his soulmate.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, this chapter is long overdue but i was busy at school. I made it longer than usual though :) Hope you'll like it.

“What the hell happened?” The blonde guy asked as he stared at Ashton. He blinked his eyes a few more times, readjusting his visions. Ashton doesn’t know what to say, so he stared in awe as the guy beneath him shut his mouth and frowned in confusion.

“You?” The blonde guy asked with this tone in his voice. He seemed angry Ashton thought.

“I’m so sorry.” Ashton mumbled as he lifted himself up and sat in the corner.

“It’s the.. the shift. My visions got fuzzy and-“ he was interrupted when the guy laughed. He laughed at Ashton in a mocking way. He felt his blood boil in annoyance because seriously why is his soulmate this rude?

The guy continued to laugh ignoring Ashton’s deathly glare. “What.” Ashton asked. “I thought you’re my soulmate.”

“Are you kidding me? You’re a guy.” He stopped laughing and stared at Ashton with a serious face. Ashton felt sad, his soulmate hated him because he’s a guy. Perfect.

“But the colors can’t you see them?” Ashton reasoned feeling embarrassed and mad.

“Doesn’t matter, just leave me alone.” The guy muttered, spitting it out like a venom. He stood up and walked away, leaving Ashton on the ground. His hopes for happiness shattered, as his visions faded to black and white. Drop of tears ran down his face and he used his hand to wipe them. This is how it ends Ashton thought, his soulmate hated him and he might as well move on.

The following days are awful. Ashton focused himself on study to forget about him. He became dull and he never smiles like he used to. When his siblings, Lauren and Harry asked him to play, he turned them down and pretended to be tired. When his mother asked him to help her cook, he reasoned that he has a lot of assignments to finish. Basically, Ashton was a wreck. It’s been three days of not getting enough sleep and stressing himself over his studies. Ashton thought he needed this, he wanted to punish himself for not being good enough.

Michael accompanied him at school the following day. He tried to cheer him up. Ironically, ever since the incident, it seems like his soulmate was everywhere. There are times when he’s eating in the cafeteria with Michael, his visions would shift and with just a few turns, he’ll see him. The blonde boy on the other hand never acknowledged Ashton. He didn’t even glance at him. Ashton felt worthless.

“You should cheer up. He doesn’t deserve you.” Michael assured him. The curly boy nodded, too tired to speak.

“There’s a party tonight, my friend Louis is throwing it. You should come.” Ashton shook his head to protest but Michael interrupted him. “Good. I’ll pick you up at 8.” Michael smirked and Ashton pretended to be annoyed. “It’s for your own good Ash.” The colored hair boy tapped his shoulder and left.

Ashton ended up preparing for the said party. He wore something that looks decent. His ripped shirt and his usual black jeans, or that’s what they all look like. Ashton was fixing his hair when Michael arrived.

“You ready princess?” Michael asked him. “Shut up Mikey.” Ashton groaned in annoyance. They walked towards the car and Ashton sat on the passenger’s sit and kept quiet. He thought about things, like he did a lot lately. Who is he kidding, his thoughts were filled with his soulmate.

They arrived at the party and it’s packed with people. It took them a few minutes to reach the kitchen and get drinks on their own. Louis, the party host, caught up to them. He thanked them for being around and he introduced his boyfriend Harry, with nice dimples.

“Hey Calum just arrived, I should head there for a bit.” Michael looked at him, but he looked hesitant to leave Ashton just yet.

“Don’t worry, I’m gonna be okay.” Ashton assured him as he took a sip from his cup. The vodka stung in his throat and went for more. When the clock ticked 12 Ashton is drunk. He giggled at everyone and his cheeky self, which is always suppressed is now back on the surface. He’s dancing in the corner when his visions shifted. On his peripheral view, he saw Luke dancing with a random chick. Of all the places they could meet, a party he thought. The blonde boy looked at him, his blue eyes piercing on his soul, as he made out with the girl. Ashton shook his head and walked away because that was so painful. He drank few more booze ‘till he’s literally a stumbling mess. Ashton almost lost his balance when a guy took him with his arms.

“Hey buddy be careful.” The blonde guy said. Ashton reached out to touch his hair and giggled. This guy is blonde just like his soulmate. His eyes are blue, just like his soulmate. But he’s not that tall and he knew he wasn’t him. “You’re a mess buddy. Let me take you to the couch.”

Ashton protested like a child. “No no, dance with me!” He cupped the guy’s face and he pulled him closer. He grinded with the guy and Ashton launched forward to kiss him. They made out for a few minutes and the guy seemed to relax in his grip. He was having a good time when he felt strong hands grab him and threw him on the floor.

“Get the fuck off my boyfriend!” A black haired guy said with piercing eyes and clenched fist. “No Zayn, don’t hurt him it’s my fault.” The blonde guy said, but his boyfriend didn’t listen. “Shut up Niall!”

The Zayn guy came closer and gave Ashton a few blows on the face. Ashton crunched in pain when a foot kicked him on the stomach. His eyes watered in pain. He wanted to fight, but he’s too drunk to even stand. Few more blows hit him and he felt dizzy. He was in such pain that he didn’t notice his visions changed. Zayn is no longer hitting him and all he saw was colors. Ashton felt hands caress his face and his soulmate was so close. The perfect blonde hair, the blue eyes, the lip ring.

“You.” Ashton giggled. The guy frowned at him and sighed.

“I feel sleepy.” Ashton tried to close his eyes. “No don’t sleep, you’ll get concussion.” The guy carried him and Ashton’s eyes felt heavier. _His soulmate is carrying him._

“Please don’t close your eyes, not yet.” The guy pleaded, but Ashton was so tired. The last thing he remembered was his soulmate looking at him with worried eyes, as he drifted off to the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello guys, this is the chapter 6 :)

There was a ringing in his head when Ashton tried to open his eyes. His body felt numb and there's a boiling pain in his stomach. His lips tasted blood and his face hurt all over. He blinked his eyes a few more times to adjust his vision. He frowned in confusion because why are there colors? He rolled on his side to reach for his clock and stopped abruptly when he felt something. It's a person. As if that didn't surprise him enough, the person who slept beside him is his soulmate.

 

Ashton quickly stood up and went to the bathroom. He checked his appearance in the mirror which looked like hell. His left eye was surrounded by a big black circle. Few bruises surrounded his arms and shoulder.

"What the hell happened last night Ashton." He asked himself. He tried tugging on his curls to recall some memory. "Think Ashton. Think!" He must've said the out loud because when he looked on his bed, his soulmate groaned and shifted.

 

Ashton began to panic and the first thing he thought was run. He ran as fast as he could out from his room and laughed a bit. ‘Seriously, what hell am I doing?’ He thought. He walked towards the kitchen where his mother prepared some pancakes.

 

"So you're up then?" Anne asked with a kind of a tone. A tone that says 'don't lie to your mother and you've got some explaining to do'. Ashton sighed and sat on the nearest chair.

 

"It was him." He spoke. Lying to his mother was the last thing he wanted to do.

"My instincts were right then." His mother looked amused, but her expression fell when Ashton buried his face on his arms. She turned off the stove, immediately leaving the pancakes half cooked and went straight beside Ashton. "Hey darling what is it?" She asked.

 

"He hates me mom. Now I'm confused because he's lying on my bed. I can't even remember why." Ashton told her.

"Oh really? I could tell you the opposite the way he acted last night." Ashton focused his attention on her.

"What do you mean?" He asked. "He looked so worried Ashton, like he actually cared for you. He looked hesitant to leave, so I asked him to stay." She continued. Ashton shook his head. "No mom, he hates me. I don't even know his name!"

 

"You should ask him his name. I'm sure he'll tell you." His mother went to hug him and Ashton melted on it in an instant. He loves his mother's hugs. They comforted him in many situations.

A few minutes later, his siblings joined them. Harry and Lauren gasped when they saw his wounds and asked him questions about them. Memories came back right at that moment, but Ashton never told them the truth. He told them he was tripped and got into an accident. It was the sudden realization that made him quiet _. His soulmate is the one who saved him from the fight and led him home._ He was busy thinking, that he didn’t notice the guy behind him.

 

“Are you okay?” It was a deep voice that sent a shiver down his spine. He gulped nervously and turned around to face his soulmate. He looked gorgeous up close. “Yeah thank you.” Ashton answered.

His soulmate looked shy and he had his arm around his neck. Ashton surely didn’t notice the way his bicep flexed. Nope not at all.

 

“I know we had a rough start but, I’m Luke. Luke Hemmings.” Luke offered his other hand. Ashton stared at it until he realized how rude that was. What a nice name, he thought.

 

“Ashton. Ashton Irwin.” They shook hands and Ashton felt himself lingered on his hand. It felt so soft that he wanted to play his thumb around Luke’s fingers.

 

“Just in time for breakfast. Join us Luke.” His mother offered him and he gladly sat beside Ashton. Their legs brushed with each other and the color never left him since then. “So the colors?” Ashton asked. Luke nodded in response and observed his surroundings. “I’m still trying to get used to them though.” Luke added. “Me too. “ Ashton nodded.

 

When they finished breakfast, Luke excused himself to leave. Ashton walked him towards the door and waited for his mother to go back to kitchen before he spoke. “Thank you for um. Thank you for taking me home.” He told the blonde guy. Luke nodded with a soft smile on his face.

 

“How did you know where I live?” Ashton asked. The blonde boy stared at him and answered. “I asked your red haired friend.” Luke blushed and bowed his head in embarrassment. The idea surprised Ashton, because he never thought Luke noticed him, let alone know his friend. “Oh. I thought you never noticed me.” Luke sighed and looked away. “I always noticed you since we first met.”

 

“Wait. I thought you hated me!” Ashton must’ve have raised his voice because the blonde boy flinched a bit. Luke shifted to face Ashton directly. “I did at first, because I never thought my soulmate to be a guy. All my life I’ve been preparing into meeting a girl, making my own family, and stuff like that. I’ve never expected it to be you.” Ashton shook his head and took a step back. “I’m sorry if I can’t be the girl of your dreams.” Luke took a step forward and placed his hand on his shoulder.

 

“I also have a girlfriend. I don’t think I can leave her.” The guy was cruel Ashton thought, he twisted the knife even deeper.

“Please, just go.” Ashton didn’t even hide the tears that fell on his face.

“Ashto-“

“Just leave!” He pushed Luke outside and younger boy looked hurt as well.

“You’re so cruel. I hate you Luke.” With that, he slammed the door shut and went straight to his room. He buried his face on the pillow and let the tears fell. It smelled like Luke and he hated it, though another part of him also loved it. He cried his eyes out until his visions turned black and white, meaning that Luke had left.

 

Later that evening when Michael texted and asked what happened, Ashton didn’t reply. He wanted to forget about the whole soulmate thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it,btw this book is angsty.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 7 guys! I had a lot of feels writing this. enjoy :)

It was a rough night for Ashton. He tried to look back on his life before he met Luke. Everything was simple, no heartaches and definitely no complications. His life was ruined by this soulmate thing he thought. He wanted to go back the day before he met him. He wished he didn’t have the first sign when they we’re sitting in the park. He wished he didn’t search for Luke. He wished he didn’t meet him. As cruel as it sounded but that’s what Ashton felt.

Ashton woke up and dragged himself to the bathroom. He took a shower and put on decent clothes. He didn’t sleep enough last night, and only got 2-3 hours of it. He still tried to stay awake and look decent, although the bag on his eyes told him otherwise, and of course the groggy feeling and his heavy head. He put on his bandana which he didn’t do for days.

“It’s a new day Ashton, no more pining. No more heartaches. New day, new Ashton.” He told himself as he fixed himself in the mirror. His bruises are getting healed and he put some ointments on them.

He drove to school early, but his classes start at the afternoon so he grabbed some snacks for lunch. He texted Michael to inform him that he’s at school. His friend replied and joined him on the table.

“What happened yesterday?” Michael asked him the moment they found their table. “The usual heartaches and pining. Nothing new.” Ashton told him nonchalantly. “I could’ve sworn things are going better.” His continued and stared at Ashton. “Things aren’t Michael. Let’s not talk about it please.” Ashton sighed and stared at his hands. “I’ll get my lunch first. Save the seat.” Michael told him and smiled sympathetically. Ashton nodded and waited. He’s glad he has a friend. Michael was always there when he needed him and if things were to be different, he might have fallen for him. He’s also glad he didn’t, and he had a great friend instead. When his friend returned, he excused himself and left to get his lunch.

He was busy on the line waiting for his food when the shift occurred. It meant that Luke is around. _Shit_. He grabbed his food quickly and walked double time towards the exit. No matter how far he walked the shift didn’t stop, which only meant one thing.

“Will you stop following me!” He turned around and saw Luke on his tracks. He said it in an almost angry tone, but he can’t deny the fact that his heartbeat was faster than normal. Luke bit his lip and played with his lip ring. His face looked distressed and tired as well.

“Ashton.” The young boy said softly.

“Aren’t you going somewhere else? Your _girlfriend_ must be waiting.” Ashton spoke.

“Ashton. Please listen to me.” Luke stepped forward, but Ashton kept his distance and took a step back.

“No Luke. Just please leave me alone. It hurts so much. Just leave.” Ashton spoke tightly and he closed his eyes to stop the tears from falling. He turned around and tried to escape the scene quickly. He only took a few steps before he felt something wrapped around him. Strong arms circled his waist and he felt someone pressed themselves on his back. _Luke_. His hug grew tighter and Luke put his chin on his shoulder.

“Please don’t leave me Ashton.” He sounded desperate and sad. He planted a kiss on Ashton’s shoulder and buried his face on his neck.

Ashton stayed rigid stiff to suppress his emotions.

“It’s you Ashton. You’re the one I love.” As if a spell that broke the curse, Ashton relaxed on his grip and savored the fact that Luke is hugging him.

“Say something. Just, a word anything.” Ashton battled with himself whether to talk or not.

_He’ll hurt you Ashton._

_No but he said he loves you._

_But still, he broke your heart._

_He deserves a chance._

_But her girlfriend._

“What about her?” He asked. Luke then grabbed his hand and dragged him. They walked with their hands intertwined and stopped in front of a secluded room on the far end of the building. Luke opened the door and led them both inside. He closed it then clicked the lock. Ashton leaned on the wall as he watched Luke.

What is this guy doing? Is he gonna kill him? Horrible things ran on Ashton’s mind and stopped when a Luke hugged him again. This time, they’re facing each other. Ashton saw his emotions clearly, and he looked just as sad as he is. They stared at each other for a moment hazel eyes meeting the blue ones.

Luke gulped and he leaned his face towards Ashton. Their foreheads touched and he began to speak.

“Last night, when you kicked me out. I was a wreck.” Luke said. “I got home and cried. I cried because you said you hated me. I don’t want you to hate me Ashton. That’s the last thing I wanted to happen.” He continued. “So I promised myself to make things right. I called Aleisha last night, my girlfriend. I told her I found you. What we had was not real, we were different people desperate to find love. She hadn’t met her soulmate yet and I found mine. She told me she understands and we called it off over the phone. I told her about you, and he told me to make things right. “

He paused for a moment and stared at Ashton. ”That’s why I’m here right now Ashton. To make things right.” He kissed Ashton’s forehead.

“Please give me another chance, and I’ll be the happiest person alive.” Ashton put his arm on Luke’s chest and buried his face on the blonde’s neck.”

“Yes.” Ashton whispered and Luke hugged the short boy tighter.


	8. Chapter 8: Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big apology to each and everyone of you. I went from a hiatus for a month and haven't updated since then. I was really busy at school and my thesis project is nowhere near done. I'll still try to update as much as I could and I still do my best to make my works polished. With that being said, here's the another chapter for this fic. It's rather short, because this chapter was divided into two parts. I hope you'll like it, and once again, i'm sorry for being inactive, i'm back now. Enjoy :)

Both boys stayed with each other's arm. Luke holding Ashton whilethe older boy relaxed in contentment. "Ashton." Luke said as he caressed his curls. Ashton hummed in response.

"As much as i'd like to stay like this, but i have classes in a few minutes." Luke said. Ashton groaned like a child and Luke chuckled. "Just a bit longer." Luke sighed and smiled in defeat. "Okay." he hugged Ashton back.

Ashton panted as he ran through the hallway. He ended up using a lot of time with Luke and now he's late. He spoke apologies when he bumped on strangers as he continued to run. A few moments later, he felt his pocket vibrate and he slowed down to check his phone.

**_Damn i'm late xx – Luke_ **

_Me too x – Ash_

Ashton tapped quickly. When he reached the room, he opened the door a little too loudly and the whole class stared at him. “Mr. Irwin you are late.” Mrs. Paige her professor told her as he muttered his apologies. He went to his seat, and he felt sweaty. A few minutes later, his breathing started to get even and he relaxed and tried to focus on the lessons at hand. Ashton was forcing himself to focus, but somehow he found himself playing with the screen of his phone, with Luke’s name on it. He felt excited to do a lot of things with Luke well, nothing inappropriate at least not yet. He shook his head and looked back in front. The rest of the lecture was boring. Ashton almost fell asleep but he’s glad he didn’t. He’s lucky that colleges don’t have detention, or else he’s definitely going to get one.

When the class ended, Ashton walked straight to his locker to put the rest of his stuff. He was busy sorting his books out when he felt an arm wrap around him. “Mikey get your hands off-“

He stopped when he realized who the person behind him is, and the colors came to his vision. “Oh Luke.” He smiled and felt himself blush at the sight of him as he turned around.

“Were you expecting someone else?” Luke pouted and he looked really cute. “I thought it was my friend.” Ashton told him still blushing from the contact. Luke giggled and leaned closer. “No one’s allowed to touch you, only me okay?” Ashton stared at him and his heart was beating so fast. Not to mention the butterflies on his stomach. Ashton have never seen this side of Luke, and damn he was hot. Luke kissed him on the cheek. “Good. By the way see you later at 5. I just have one more class.” Ashton nodded and hugged him again. Luke grabbed his hand and handed him an apple. “Eat this, I know you skipped lunch because of me.” As if on cue, Ashton felt his stomach grumbled. “Thank you.” He said.

 

“See you later Lukey.” Ashton said. “You too Ash.” Luke smiled and winked.

Ashton went home with a smile on his face. He even sang on the way to his room. “You seem happy, did something happen?” His mom asked. Ashton just smiled and nodded. Her mom got the message immediately and said, “I’m happy for you darling.” Anne hugged him and Ashton giggled. He walked upstairs and went straight to his room. Once he reached inside, he jumped to his bed and laid there for a few minutes. He was thinking about Luke, the way he smiles, the way he hugs him. He smiled like an idiot, and he felt like a 12 year old with a crush. Luke brought out that side of him. He was busy with his thoughts when he heard someone knock on his door.

“Coming!” he shouted as he went to check whose on it. There was his friend Michael with a worried look on his face. “Where have you been? You just disappeared at lunch.”

“Um something happened..” Ashton answered. Michael immediately went inside and crossed his arm to his chest. “What happened?” He asked.

“I met Luke.. and we talked.” Michael instantly went wild and clapped his hands together. “Elaborate please!” Ashton laughed at his stupid friend. “Shh! You don’t have to shout.” He told him.

“So are you two together now?” Michael asked, as he sat on Ashton’s bed. “Sort of..” Ashton answered. Yes they talked and Luke asked for another chance, but they’re aren’t exactly together right?

“I don’t know , we haven’t gone on a real date yet.” Ashton explained. “Aw Ash, you’re wasting time. You like the man, go get him.” His friend urged. Ashton rolled his eyes because his friend was right, he was acting rather old fashioned keeping things slow. But on the other hand, he waited for this for so long, he wanted to do it the right way.

“Actually that’s going to happen in less than an hour. I don’t even know what to wear yet!” Ashton began to panic and opened his wardrobe to scan his clothes.

“You’re acting like a girl. Just wear something nice.” His friend told him. Ashton glared at him and began searching for something to wear. “I really need your help Mikey.”

Michael sighed and looked at him. “Just wear a plain shirt, and a pair of skinny jeans.” Ashton retrieved a plain gray shirt and his black skinny jeans then ran straight to the bathroom to change. “How do I look? He asked Michael once he came back. “You look awesome but something else is missing.” Michael said.

He picked a red bandana from the table and handed it to Ashton. “Wear this and Luke will definitely fall for you.” Michael winked and Ashton punched him playfully.

A few minutes later, a car honked and it meant that Luke has arrived. “He’s here.” Ashton told Michael. “Go get your prince Ash, and don’t forget to use protection!” Michael laughed and Ashton kicked him. His friend groaned in pain and Ashton felt a bit guilty but he deserved it anyways. “We’re not doing anything like that yet.” Ashton felt himself blush and ran all the way downstairs. “See you later Mikey!” When he saw his mom, he also said goodbye.

Ashton found Luke leaning on his car looking extremely hot. He was wearing a black shirt with black skinny jeans, and black shoes. Okay so he wore all black and Ashton totally dug it. When Luke noticed him approaching, he immediately smiled and walked towards him. “Hello gorgeous.” He kissed him on the cheek. “You’re the one to speak, you look attractive as well.” Ashton answered. They both laughed, and Luke opened the car door for him. “On your way.” The blonde boy gestured for him to go inside. Ashton felt himself blush because Luke was being sweet. He mumbled ‘thank you’ and went inside. “Where are we going Luke?” Ashton asked. “You’ll see..” Luke smiled and began driving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's it, i'll post the next one of course next weekend, i'm back to the weekends schedule. stay tuned :)


	9. Chapter 8 : Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been on hiatus, I'm sorry. This might be the last chapter, but I was thinking about a smut chapter lol. I hope you have fun reading this. And yes, again I'm sorry for leaving you hanging. :) Enjoy.

Luke drove for almost an hour, and Ashton felt really happy with his company. Throughout the trip they had a lot of things to talk about, their hobbies, their interests, just random things that would help them know each other more. “Lukey where are we going?” Ashton bugged him throughout the trip, but the younger boy was really hesitant to tell him.

“Ashy, you will see. Just stay in there okay?” Ashton pouted like a child and crossed his arm. “Are you going to murder me then leave my body there?” He asked. “I don’t have the conscience to kill someone, but I can punish you instead?” He winked. Ashton punched his shoulder because the boy was completely being suggestive. “Just focus on driving!” Ashton told him. He was blushing really hard, because well that sounded hot, but he’s not gonna admit that, never in a million years. Somewhere along the drive Luke and Ashton ended up entwining their hands.

“We’re here.” Luke announced and Ashton literally jumped off the car. Right before him was a lake with a lot of trees around. There was clear area filled with white flowers and grasses. “Amazing.” Ashton said in awe. “I really like it here. It’s so beautiful.” Ashton said and hugged him.

Luke went to grab their things, the bags and the blankets they brought. “A picnic date.” He smiled. Ashton helped him carry his things when he noticed one of the trees. “It’s a tree house!” Ashton smiled and looked at him.

“My brothers and I built it. We used to live near this area, you see.” Luke explained. “Then we moved to another town, but this place is sort of like my special place.” Luke turned him around and hugged him from behind. “This is the place I go whenever my mom scolds me, or when my brothers fight with me. So many memories.” He kissed Ashton’s neck and said, “I wanted to share it to you.” He said. “A special place for a special someone.”

They prepared the area where they would have their picnic date. Luke put the blanket on the ground then Ashton put the food down. A few minutes later they were seated, Ashton was leaning against Luke while the younger boy has his arms wrapped around him.

“I’ve been waiting for you.” Ashton said and turned around to face Luke. “I was afraid you will never come, that I’ll die alone without meeting my soulmate.” He shrugged. “Then when I finally found you, I thought.. you hated me.” He said. Luke held him tight and caressed his curls. “Baby, I’m sorry.” He whispered. “I promise, I would never leave you. I’m here now.” He said. “Come here. Let me cuddle you.” They lay down and Luke pulled the curly boy close. Ashton put his head on his chest and hugged him. “My Ashy.” Luke chuckled. “Tell me when you’re hungry, I’m gonna feed you. We have a lots of food.” The blonde boy said.

They shared a sandwich together, one bite after another, Luke fed Ashton as promised and they were both full after eating. “Luke what are we?” He asked. “I know we just met, and I think we should wait more time but.” Ashton stopped and bit his lower lip. “I really love you.” He said, he was blushing red like a tomato and Luke chuckled. “My cute Ashy.” He pinched the curly boy’s cheeks and said, “We’re not rushing things, we’ve been waiting forever for this. There’s no point on delaying things further.” He said. “And yes, Ashton, I love you too.” He smiled. Luke slowly leaned close and their noses touched together. “Boyfriends?” Ashton asked. “Not until we seal it.” Luke smiled then pulled him for a kiss. The kiss was simple yet passionate. It held a lot of promises and emotions.

Just a few moments after the kiss, there was a sharp pain on Ashton’s head and his vision was blurry. He looked at the boy underneath him, and Luke was groaning too. A few seconds later the pain subsided and his vision was normal again. They relaxed a bit then smiled. “I think our visions changed.” Luke said. “The kiss did it.” Ashton chuckled. “That means that even if we’re far away from each other, we won’t see things in black and white.” The curly boy said. “You literally brought colors in my life Luke.” The younger boy laughed and pulled him again. “No Ashton, you are my rainbow and sunshine.” He said. “Boyfriends?” Ashton asked again. “Yes, boyfriends.” Luke said and pulled him for another kiss, only to pull off when they were both out of air.

“I love you.” Luke said. “I love you too Luke.” Ashton smiled and answered. He’s never been happier than he was before.

 

_~End_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. I might post a smut chapter but right now, this story is finished. It's not the best story I know, but I'm glad that some of you took the time to read it, it made me really happy. And of course I owe you all an apology for being away for too long. I was just busy with a lot of other things and sometimes I forget to write. Yeah, so that's it. thank you! :)


End file.
